Framing squares and levels are utilized in construction, and in particular in masonry, carpentry and plumbing to a lesser extent. In carpentry framing squares and levels are used separately and in combination to ensure that framing elements such as studs, rafters or joists are level, square, properly angled, and plumb. Masonry construction requires similar measurements, but in contrast to framing, masonry construction utilizes smaller individual elements such as bricks, stones, and blocks; and the tools are sized appropriately. A level fitted with a square has the advantage that both tools are readily available, and they complement each other. For instance, in a masonry project where a wall is being built on a concrete footing, a bubble level can first determine that the footing is level, and then as bricks are laid the square is used to determine that the bricks are properly aligned with respect to each other and with respect to the footing. As several layers of brick are laid a level fitted with a square ensures that adjustments are made to maintain alignment of the bricks. A criterion for a successful combination level—framing square is that neither interferes with the performance of the other. For example, the fitted framing square cannot interfere with the requirement that the level has at least one flat surface. If, in use, a straight-edge of the framing square sometimes breaks the plane of the flat surface of the level, then the combination apparatus will no longer be as useful. Likewise, if the level prevents a user from marking or checking an angle then the combination apparatus will not be as useful. A second criterion for a successful combination level—framing square is that neither component makes the combination tool more susceptible to damage. For instance, in the case of masonry which employs cement, a very alkaline substance, both components have to be constructed of materials that can withstand contact with cement. A third criterion is that the successful combination level—framing square must be relatively easy to clean, and be resistant to weathering, and especially resistant to damage by water.